Affidabile
by Veintiocho
Summary: *Oneshot* Xanxus difícilmente se emborrachaba, pero cuando lo hacía lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él. Lamentablemente, Squalo era un muy buen subordinado, y no soporto verlo tambaleándose por los pasillos de la mansión.


►Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano.  
►Advertencias: _Soft_ lime / LeveOOC(?) / Lenguaje VULGAR (Squalo's style ;D)  
►Author's Notes: La primera pareja "cannon" sobre la que escribo (sin contar el 5927 que publique hace poco =w=). No me quedó como esperaba, pues este one shot es una mezcla de dos historias XS que tenia planeadas hacer por separado pero finalmente las junte xD Además, el _lime _lo hice media dormirda (LOL). Como sea, disfruten(?)

El título del fic significa "**confiable**".

* * *

× **A**ffidabile ×

By: Veintiocho (28)

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, sin la más mínima intención de levantarse de la cama. Se encontraba boca abajo, con el rostro hundido en la almohada y las piernas enredadas entre las sabanas. Cuando su mente estuvo más o menos despierta, lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, y un escozor incómodo en la garganta.

_S_e sentía como una _nena_ a la que acababan de desvirginar.

—_Tch_, vaya mierda. –musitó en voz baja. Se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos y se irguió sobre la cama, con lentitud. El dolor en su pelvis se hizo más intenso, mas no le importó. Se sentó sobre la cama, acomodándose algunos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja, e intentando cubrir su desnudez con las sabanas.

Apenas y recordaba como había terminado en _su_ cama, y se sintió asqueado por eso.

Recogió su ropa, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, y se encamino al baño para asearse un poco. En cuanto entró a la ducha, hizo lo posible por alejar las imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de su jefe retumbando en sus oídos, sus susurros apagados; recordaba claramente como este hundía el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, como había acariciado sus muslos y le había pedido que "de una _jodida_ vez" abriese las piernas.

Cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano.

¡Joder, él no era una _puta_!

Se maldijo internamente por haber permitido que el bastardo de su jefe le hiciera eso. Porque no lo había obligado, pero tampoco había hecho algo para detenerlo.

Lo había dejado poseerlo. Se lo permitió.

_¿Pero porqué?_

Tomó aire y lo exhaló con lentitud, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Abrió la llave de la ducha y dejó que el agua cayese sobre él, empapándolo de pies a cabeza. Se pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, sintiendo una ligera punzada en la cabeza y como unas cuantas hebras plateadas caían al suelo.

Chasqueó la lengua y se frotó los labios, tratando de quitarse el sabor a vino de la boca.

Odiaba el vino.

Oh, y eso era lo peor de todo: el infeliz estaba EBRIO.

_¿Por qué?_

No se lo pregunto en ese momento. Pero después de lo ocurrido, le fue imposible no cuestionarse porque lo había ido a buscar a _él_.

Xanxus difícilmente se emborrachaba, pero cuando lo hacía lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él.

Lamentablemente, Squalo era un muy buen subordinado, y no soporto verlo tambaleándose por los pasillos de la mansión. Así terminó acompañándolo a su habitación, para que este tomase una ducha fría.

Fue en un descuido que su jefe enredó los dedos en su cabello y estrello su boca con la suya, atrapando sus labios en un hambriento beso. El espadachín se quedó perplejo, sintiendo como el mayor devoraba sus labios y lo acorralaba contra la pared.

Su primer beso.

Y sabía a vino.

—¡_VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOI_! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? —chillo histérico, cortando el beso de golpe. Trato de hacer a su jefe a un lado, pero este lo tomó por los brazos con fuerza y lo obligó a darse la vuelta, estampando su cara contra las baldosas de la ducha. Squalo se resistió, sin tener la más mínima idea de que pasaba por la mente del mayor.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna cuando sintió las manos de este en sus caderas, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, y su aliento golpeándole la oreja. Xanxus le susurro algo in entendible, que provocó que su pulso se acelerase y su rostro ardiese, pero sin llegar a sonrojarse; luego, sus manos viajaron hacia sur, buscando el cierre de los pantalones del espadachín.

Squalo abrió los ojos en demasía cuando su mente asimila lo que su jefe planeaba hacer.

—¡XANXUS! —Giró el rostro con violencia, encarando a su jefe—. ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO…?

Eran pocas las cosas que dejaban atónito a Squalo y, lamentablemente, se topó con una en el preciso momento en el que vio la expresión que tenía Xanxus en el rostro.

No estaba molesto, ni excitado…

Tenía _esa_ mirada.

La misma mirada que tenía cuando le contó que planeaba convertirse en jefe de la familia Vongola. Tenía la ambición grabada en sus pupilas, la ambición de conseguir algo que realmente deseaba.

A _él_.

Después de eso, no recordaba nada más. Solo sabe que hizo lo que prometió hacer desde que conoció a Xanxus: Ayudarlo a conseguir sus objetivos.

—Soy un idiota. —se dijo a si mismo, en tanto salía de la ducha y se secaba en el proceso. Una vez vestido, camino hacia la cama y se dejo caer sobre esta, con los brazos estirados.

Cerró los ojos, sin importarle que en cualquier momento su jefe pudiese entrar a su habitación y echarlo a patadas por andar de perezoso. Realmente no le importa. Solo sabe que la noche anterior su jefe se lo cogió con toda la _delicadeza_ del mundo y que posiblemente no recordase nada. Y eso era lo más importante.

Un segundo antes de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, logró recordar las palabras que su jefe le susurró al oído la noche anterior.

"_¿Seguirás aquí mañana?_".

—Por supuesto, bastardo, siempre. —dijo en voz baja, para después quedarse nuevamente dormido…

Sin percatarse de que Xanxus lo observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Sí, Squalo era alguien realmente confiable.

* * *

►Final notes: (Si tiene errores y alguna incoherencia es porque son las 3:00 am y me estoy muriendo —literalmente— de sueño(?) Luego edito D:)

Me quedo algo gay~ xD

Creo que la razón por la que me gusta el XS no es simplemente el p0rn0 (.. =D) sino que no creo que haya alguien más leal y confiable que Squalo para permanecer al lado de Xanxus. Es alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar los golpes de este así que, es obvio que es la única persona que siempre estará junto a él.

Es _romántico_ desde cierto punto de vista. Aun así, prefiero el lado sádico de esta couple xD

Como sea, **deja review o te cog*ere hasta la muerte ;D**

Nou, es broma(?) Por favor, critíquenme como saben hacerlo y déjenme saber si valió la pena escribir esto (no sean amables, sino no mejoro u_ú).


End file.
